Denis Chassé
| birth_place = Montreal, QC, CAN | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2001 }} Denis Chassé (born February 7, 1970, in Montreal, Quebec) is a retired Canadian ice hockey player. He played in the NHL for the St. Louis Blues, Washington Capitals, Winnipeg Jets and Ottawa Senators. He played right wing and shot right-handed. Playing career Chassé began his career playing in the QMJHL. While there he established himself as a high scoring forward as well as a rugged enforcer. In his final year in the QMJHL he scored 101 points in 62 games in addition to logging 246 penalty minutes. Chassé signed as a free agent with the Quebec Nordiques in 1991. From there he reported to the Halifax Citadels of the AHL. He played two solid years with the Citadels, scoring 61 and 76 points respectively. For the 1993–1994 season Chassé joined the Cornwall Aces and scored 66 points in 48 games. Midway through the 1993–1994 season he was traded to the St. Louis Blues and made his NHL debut with the Blues towards the end of the season, appearing in 3 games. Chassé earned a full time spot with the Blues for the 1994–1995 lockout shortened season. He played in 47 games, scoring 16 points. He also surprised many with his play in the playoffs that year, scoring 8 points in 7 games. The 1995–1996 season was a rough one for Chassé. He played for 3 teams, playing 42 games with the Blues, 3 with the Washington Capitals, and 15 with the Winnipeg Jets while only scoring 3 points the whole year. Chassé signed as a free agent with the Ottawa Senators for the 1996–1997 season. He played 22 games in what would be his last stint in the NHL. Chassé then played the next 4 years in Europe, beginning with a season in the Deutsche Eishockey-Liga in Germany, splitting the season with the Mannheim Eagles and the Augsburger Panther. He then spent three seasons in the United Kingdom playing in the now defunct Ice Hockey Superleague, spending two seasons with the Bracknell Bees and one with the Cardiff Devils before retiring in 2001. Career statistics --- Regular season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1987-88 St. Jean Beavers QMJHL 13 0 1 1 2 1 0 0 0 0 1988-89 Verdun Junior Canadiens QMJHL 38 12 12 24 61 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Drummondville Voltigeurs QMJHL 29 15 14 29 79 3 0 2 2 28 1989-90 Chicoutimi Sagueneens QMJHL 67 33 56 89 190 7 7 4 11 60 1990-91 Drummondville Voltigeurs QMJHL 62 47 54 101 246 13 9 11 20 56 1991-92 Halifax Citadels AHL 73 26 35 61 254 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Halifax Citadels AHL 75 35 41 76 242 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Cornwall Aces AHL 48 27 39 66 194 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 St. Louis Blues NHL 3 0 1 1 15 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 St. Louis Blues NHL 47 7 9 16 133 7 1 7 8 23 1995-96 St. Louis Blues NHL 42 3 0 3 108 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Worcester IceCats AHL 3 0 0 0 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Washington Capitals NHL 3 0 0 0 5 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Winnipeg Jets NHL 15 0 0 0 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Ottawa Senators NHL 22 1 4 5 19 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Detroit Vipers IHL 9 2 1 3 33 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Indianapolis Ice IHL 3 0 0 0 10 4 1 1 2 23 1997-98 Mannheim Eagles DEL 15 2 5 7 72 1997-98 Augsburg Panthers DEL 29 6 6 12 97 1998-99 Bracknell Bees BISL 33 13 22 35 108 1999-00 Bracknell Bees BISL 38 18 25 43 100 4 1 3 4 34 2000-01 Cardiff Devils BISL 36 10 13 23 60 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL totals 132 11 14 25 292 7 1 7 8 23 See also *List of QMJHL seasons *List of AHL seasons *List of NHL seasons *List of NHL players External links * * Category:1970 births Category:Augsburger Panther players Category:Bracknell Bees players Category:Canadian ice hockey right wingers Category:Cardiff Devils players Category:Chicoutimi Sagueneens alumni Category:Cornwall Aces players Category:Detroit Vipers players Category:Drummondville Voltigeurs alumni Category:Halifax Citadels players Category:Ice hockey personnel from Quebec Category:Indianapolis Ice players Category:Living people Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Montreal Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Undrafted National Hockey League players Category:Verdun Junior Canadiens alumni Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Worcester IceCats players de:Denis Chassé